A Clash of Dragons
by Nikola Tesla
Summary: Sansa Stark learns a deep dark secret, not once but twice about her lord husband. Tyrion must face the trials and tribulations to become what he was meant to be.
1. SANSA I

A/n: This just came to me randomly and I decided to go with. My first GoT/ASOIAF fanfic. There are many theories about Tyrion's parentage, so yeah I'm going with this little theory. It's all just a random idea I had and I'm going with it. Also some of the dialogue was from the books, and yes it was hard to write a different point of view of the wedding, but I do hope I did some justice with it.

Summary: Sansa Stark learns a deep dark secret, not once but twice about her lord husband. Tyrion must face the trials and tribulations to become what he was meant to be.

SANSA I

Sansa Stark had been married to the Imp for more than a few days and she was already finding the marriage difficult. Of course, the Imp was not her Knight in Shining Armor, but Tyrion was kind to her. She was not a stupid girl, she knew that the whole court was laughing at them because they had not consummated the marriage; however, the husband and wife if one would call them that shared their marriage bed. They did not touch one another and to be honest she did not want to touch him. He was ugly and at times she attempted to find his beauty, but she could never find it. At times, she wished her mother was still her to give her some kind of lesson, but she was dead –just like the rest of the family.

The lone wolf sat in front of her mirror as her handmaiden Shae combined her auburn hair. "Mi lady how would you like your hair done today?" the handmaiden asked. Sansa sighed as she thought what her hair could be done up today. However, after much debate she decided that she wanted her hair done. "I would rather like it down today," she admitted as Shae nodded. "You wear your hair beautifully and it will look wonderful" Sansa was about to say something else when all of sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw the Master of Whispers enter the room.

"My lady, may I have a word with you?" the Spider remarked as he placed both of his hands in his sleeves. "Privately"

Sansa had never talked to the Spider by herself. She wondered what the man wanted. She was kind of speechless. "Shae please go see if you can find Podrick and ask him if my lord husband is supping with me tonight" The handmaiden nodded and left.

"My lord what do you wish to speak about?" Sansa asked in a polite tone as she got up from her dresser and stood up.

"It's about Lord Tyrion" the Spider spoke in a soft tone.

Sansa's blue Tully eyes fell upon the spider as he wanted to speak to her about her lord husband. She hoped that she was pleasing her lord husband or perhaps Tyrion had decided to opt out of the marriage and she was free to marry Willas Tyrell. Oh how she would be happy in High Garden. "What about my lord husband, my lord?" she asked with a puzzled tone.

"Please do not go repeating what I am about to say, my lady" the Spider spoke with truth "The whole court knows that you have not consummated the wedding, and that is the least of your worries I'm afraid"

She listened to the Spider speak about it. "I'm aware of that now what the pressing issue is? Is my lord husband sleeping around with whores? If I'm not mistaken he was doing that before I was even born" she said flatly and realized what she had said was wrong. "Forgive me my lord, I should not have spoken ill of my husband. He has been kind to me"

The eunuch shook his head, "No that is not a pressing issue" he said frowning "Are you familiar with the Targaryen son by the name of Aemon?"

Sansa studied at him for a moment. "The only Targaryen by the name of I have been taught about was Aemon Targaryen, the Dragonknight," twisting her lips a bit "What does this have to do my lord husband?"

Varys frowned a bit at the lone wolf. "Lord Tyrion has claim to the throne"

"Lots of highborns have claim to the throne, why is Lord Tyrion different?" Sansa asked in a confusing tone. She did not understand.

"One day you'll understand perhaps you should find out what you can about the Mad King's stillborn child called Aemon" Varys remarked as he gave a polite bow and left the room.

Sansa just stood there confused. What did the Spider mean? How was Lord Tyrion this so-called Targaryen that was stillborn having claim to the Throne?

THE ROYAL WEDDING {SANSA'S POV}

It had a couple of months since the sudden revelation that her lord husband was a Targaryen. Sansa did not bother to ask him. She kept on staring at him during the seventy-seven courses trying to find out the whole Targaryen description that she had been reading in the library. _He has one green eye and one black eye. And a mixture of black and blond locks. He is no Targaryen. Why the new gods curse the Mad King with a dwarf and an ugly one for that._

Sansa stared at the first dish that was placed in front of her. Thefirst dish was a creamy soup of mushrooms and buttered snails, served in gilded bowls. Sansa watched her husband chow down on the soup. On the other hand, Sansa tasted the dish and pushed the dish away as her lord husband made a comment.

"Not to your liking, my lady?" Tyron asked

"There's to be so much, my lord. I have a little tummy." She fiddled nervously with her hair and looked down the table to where Joffrey sat with his Tyrell queen.

Sansa just stared off into space after that as she heard Tyrion call for more wine. _Why does he need to drink so much of that vile drink? _Sansa sighed as the second course had come. She decided not to pick at the plate, but just push it aside again as the Singers started to come in. Sansa always liked the singers. She turned her attention to the first singer that came into the Throne Room.

Grey-bread Hamish the Harper was his name as he sang a song called 'Lord Renly's Ride' Sansa did not like the song as she looked over to the new Queen and she noticed that she was getting teary-eyed at the end. "Renly Baratheon never repented of anything in his life," the Imp told Sansa, "but if I'm any judge, Hamish just won himself a gilded lute." Sansa just nodded as she listened annoyingly as Hamish went on to sing other songs including the infamous song; "The Rains of Castamere" Sansa had a feeling her tummy that that song was going to be played a lot.

After Hamish was done singing a half of dozen singers had entered to sing. Of course, "The Rains of Castamere" played frequently and her lord husband had asked if which singer that she preferred. "I have not been paying attention, my lord" she lied. She was paying attention, but didn't want to converse with her husband at this moment. She was praying that the wedding feast would be over soon and she could go on with her life. One of the things she wanted to do was get out of King's Landing away from her husband, but at the same time she wanted to know if her husband was really a Targaryen. Perhaps one day she should ask him.

Of course, she changed her mind again in asking him as she was almost in tears as Joffrey decided to humiliate her husband and herself with a play about how he won the war. _You did not win the war. You liar. _She looked over to Tyrion as she could see that anger was fuming inside him as the dwarves were jousting.

Soon Joffrey's voice rang through her ears. The King had climbed upon the table he was seated at._"Uncle Imp!_ You'll defend the honor of my realm, won't you? You can ride the pig!"

"Your grace," Tyrion called out "I'll ride the pig. . .if you ride the dog"

"Me? I'm no dwarf. Why me?" Joff asked confusingly

"Why, you're the only man in the hall that I'm certain of defeating!" Tyrion announced.

Sansa just watched at the King and her husband made eye contact. She was pretty sure that this was going to end up nasty. Everything always ended up nasty between her husband and the King. She took a deep breath and began to fiddle with her hair again as Tyrion called for more wine. However, Ser Garlan who had been sitting with them told her lord husband something and she noticed the King was near them soon. "No. . ." she muttered under her breath as her husband grasped her hand. She flinched as he grasped her hand.

Before she knew it the King was near her husband and herself with the new gift that Mace Tyrell had given both the King and his wife for their wedding gift. The King proceeded to pour wine on her lord husband and unfortunately some got on her. She felt Tyrion's hand leave her hand and she turned her head towards the commotion. Tyrion had stood up and climbed onto the chair that he was seated in.

_What is he doing? Is he going to call out like he did at our feast?_

"Your grace" the dwarf remarked loudly in an unpleasant tone as his eyes turned fiery red. Sansa had only seen those eyes turn that colour once and that was when he threatened the King at their wedding. Sansa tensed up a bit. This was not going to be pleasant and she was certain that her lord husband was not going to have a head by the morrow. "If I may ask for your leave to have my wife and I change, your grace" Tyrion remarked as Sansa could see that he was gritting his teeth badly as if he wanted to smack someone. Personally Sansa wanted to smack Joffrey, but she wanted to live another day.

"No" the King commanded "You are to be my cupbearer, now get down from the chair and pour me some wine" the King ordered.

Sansa watched her husband obey for a bit before finally losing his temper. "I will not be your cupbearer" he said in angry voice. "I want to go change my garb and I'm certain my lady wife wants to do the same" he began as Sansa noticed that he was trying to be calm, but something within her husband was taking over. It was like as if anger had been building up over the years and now he was going to explode. Sansa felt Tyrion grab her hand once more and she obligated by getting up from her seat. She then proceeded to follow her lord husband.

"I did not give you your leave!" the King shouted

Sansa and her husband stopped as her hands were free again from Tyrion.

Tyrion just blew up. "My leave your grace?" the dwarf remarked sarcastically. "You just spilled wine over my clothing and my wives' dress because I asked you to ride the dog and I the pig" Sansa looked down at her husband – was she going to witness the monster?

"You are not commanded to leave, monster" Joffrey had spat as the new Queen was at his side.

Sansa looked at her husband again as he huffed. "Monster? You clearly are the monster here, your grace" the Imp remarked with an icy cold tone as Lord Tywin came over to the commotion.

"What did you say?" the boy King snapped

"Your grace, your Uncle is clearly drunk again" Tywin remarked "He will proceed to be your cupbearer in the soaked clothing during the pie cutting and then he will have his leave to change and return as soon as possible to participate in the bedding ceremony"

Sansa had wished that the Hand would have not agreed to her husband being the cupbearer for the pie cutting. She hated pie and she was not a fan of what was going to be served which was pigeon pie. She hated it when it was served in Winterfell and when she was forced to eat the pigeon pie when she was a prisoner here. Thank goodness, they did not serve pigeon pie at her wedding and that lemon cakes were available.

"Come wife let us sit down again, "Tyrion said annoyingly as Sansa followed her husband back to the seats. Her lord husband did not sit down as he started to look for the cup. The cup was on the ground –she could have sworn it was on the table prior to her husband and her getting up. Something did not add up. Sansa handed a flagon of wine to her husband as she watched him pour it into the wine cup before moving over towards where the new Queen and Joffrey were.

Joffrey was cutting the pie with his new sword as the pigeons flew out of the pie. Sansa just stared into a blank abyss as she heard a commotion going on near where her husband and the King were at. She narrowed her blue Tully eyes over to the commotion.

"My lady do not look" Ser Garlan had told her.

She looked anyway. Joffrey had his hands on his throat as if he was suffering. No one was doing anything for a moment before Ser Garlan got up from the table and started for the King who was in some kind of distress. Sansa got up and was debating if this would be her key to leave. Yes, she was going to be free now as she saw Ser Dontos. She made her way over towards Ser Dontos.

"Let us go" the foolish Knight whispered in her ear.

Sansa glanced over her shoulder once more as she saw the scene end badly. Joffrey was dead and the Queen Regent was now ordering the arrest of her lord husband. "No" she cried. "He didn't do anything" she remarked as she attempted to get out of the foolish Knight's hold.

"I'm trying to get you out of here, my lady ALIVE" the Knight whispered gently "They will surely arrest you too" Dontos said as Sansa obligated and just headed out of the throne room with Ser Dontos. He was right. She would be arrested too and she wanted to flee from this place and now she was going to be free from King's Landing and away from the Lannister's and her lord husband.

NOTES;;

Next chapter will a mix of POV's Tyrion's and Sansa's.


	2. Dreams, Death and Hope

Now this shifts between Tyrion and Sansa.

**Tyrion I**

Tyrion was dreaming again and it was not his normal dream in which he kept on always mocking him. No this dream was about dragons. He had not been dreaming about dragons since he had arrived in King's Landing to be Acting Hand in his father's stead. The dragon dreams came and went, but started acting up again when he got his new bride. Tyrion was dreaming of flying on a cream coloured dragon. In his dreams, the dragon had gotten bigger since it was a baby. "No" the dwarf shouted loudly as he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in the bed trying to catch his breath. His chest was throbbing as he shifted his attention towards his maiden wife. She too was having a dream or something because she was stirring in her sleep again saying a name that he couldn't make out.

The dwarf climbed out of bed and went over to the flagon to pour himself a glass of wine. He needed it badly he took a sip of the drink and decided that perhaps he should go see Shae. He placed the cup down and went to go look for his boots. He found them a few moments later as he placed them on. He figured that Sansa wouldn't miss him for a few hours while she slept. He just had to make sure to return and have his night clothing out along with some clothing that he would wear later. He got up and slowly made his way out of the bedchamber quietly. Once out of the bedchamber he headed out of the kitchen apartments that they were near and headed towards where Shae was. However, a shadow figure stood in front of where Shae and the other handmaidens were stay at.

The hooded figured approached Tyrion as the Imp glanced at the figure. When the figure came into view – he saw that it was Lord Varys. "Good Evening, Lord Tyrion" the Spider remarked with a whisper.

"Evening Lord Varys" the Imp greeted back. "What do I owe this pleasure for?"

"I'm guessing you had another dream?" the Spider inquired.

Tyrion huffed a bit at him. "Yes I had"

"And you were going to visit Shae?"

Tyrion shook his head, "Yes it is the only way I can clear my head"

"Shae has left I arranged passage for her back home" the Spider remarked. "She is a bad influence on you, my prince"

"Will you stop calling me that?" the Imp snapped "I'm not a prince and nor will I ever be one"

**SANSA II**

Sansa had been in the Eyrie for almost a few months and she was homesick. She wanted Winterfell and not to be here in the Eyrie. Sure her father spent his youth here, her mother and husband had spent some time here. She did not enjoy her conversations with her mad Aunt. The conversations did not make any sense and this one particular just annoyed the shit out of her.

"_I was to marry the Kingslayer once, but after that mad king made him part of the King's Guard I was upset" Lysa said with a slight pause. "Lord Tywin, that vicious bastard offered the Imp in his place and my father told Lord Tywin to basically fuck off that my daughter requires a whole man" Lysa had paused again remember the encounter with Tyrion two years ago. "Then the Imp shows up and mocks his confession in front of the entire court here – he made fun of Robin"_

"_Tyrion would never make fun of Robin, he has a soft spot for bastard, broken things, and cripples" Sansa said defending her husband._

_Lady Lysa rose and slapped her. "He is a vicious little cunt that made my Robin more fearful of men"_

Sansa hated her Aunt for saying those things, but she was just happy to get out of King's Landing. Although, she was wishing she could have brought Tyrion here and maybe it wouldn't have been such dull, she couldn't stand her little cousin, her Aunt and Baelish was just acting creepy. It had gotten a bit insane the past few days, but Sansa was only trying to shut out the creepiness. He was married to her Aunt and he did want to upset him. Sansa was playing in a field of winter making her own little castle of Winterfell when Sweetrobin appeared. At first Sansa did not mind, but then it got a bit out of hand as her cousin destroyed the castle that she worked so hard to build and with a burst of anger she grabbed his doll that he was holding and tore the doll up.

"You are a cruel little boy" Sansa said as she slapped him in the face and her cousin ran away. She was just angry and did not mean to a vile act.

"It's okay, Alayne I'm sure your step-brother did not mean harm" Maester Coleman had said as he walked off to find young Sweetrobin.

Sansa sighed as she was called her fake name. It was weird keeping such tabs on herself around her Aunt and Baelish. She was about to head back to her small chambers when Baelish was in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lord Baelish" she said

"Please call me Petyr," Baelish remarked with a small smile upon his face. "He is just a child and he will learn his mistakes"

"Of course, Petyr" Sansa said ladylike as all of sudden Baelish had leaned forward and kissed her. Sansa was startled for a moment and quickly pushed away as she heard her Aunt Lysa scream and storm off. "Aunt Lysa is going to get mad" she said as she looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I will have a talk with her," the older man replied as Sansa nodded her head. Baelish had left.

Sansa decided it was time to go to her small chambers and do some needlework. She needed a moment to herself. However, as she made her way towards her small chambers – one of the servants had told her that her Aunt wanted to speak to her in the High Hall. Sansa did not know what to expect, so she quickly made her way towards the area. As soon as she entered the High Hall, she was greeted by her Aunt. Her Aunt was standing near the Moon Door and it was open.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lysa called out as she motioned Sansa to come over near her. Sansa did as she was instructed.

"It's very lovely," Sansa remarked in a polite tone unsure what this conversation would be about.

"A six hundred foot drop," Lysa began "I remember telling your mother that we do not have a headsmen in the Eyrie all executions are done through this door when your pathetic lord husband was here," Lysa snapped as she grabbed Sansa by the hair hovering her over the Moon Door. "I let you come here away from those people that killed my sister and you betray me by kissing my husband"

Sansa was terrified as she did not know what was happening. "He kissed me" she protested.

"No he did not" Lysa remarked as she was about to push Sansa further towards the door. "You lie"

Sansa attempted to fight her Aunt. She knew it was not ladylike to fight, but her life was endangered. She remembered getting into fights with Arya all the time and sometimes Arya would shove her with a elbow to the stomach and she wondered if that what she could do. Sansa shoved her elbow in her Aunt's stomach as her Aunt pulled her back and let go.

"You little wrench" Lysa shouted as she attempted to grab Sansa again, but Sansa was quick and tripped her Aunt. Soon her aunt went flying into the Moon Door as Petyr started to clap from the stairs. "Impressive," Littlefinger began "Of course, my sweetling that was not ladylike, but you were defending yourself from a vile monster, I never loved her" Baelish admitted. "I only loved woman and that was your mother" he said stepping forward. "You could have been mine"

**Tyrion II**

_Notes for what is going to happen in this POV, Oberyn will live, Tyrion will gain two to allies Mace and Oberyn, Tyrion will declare wildfire as his champion._

Tyrion sat in the dark of the black cells. He had been accused by his own sister of murdering the King. The Imp was furious was his sister to be honest. He didn't expect she would do something this low, but this was the breaking point. He did not think he would ever have the breaking part. He knew his sister and he had an odd relationship, but this was going to be the final straw. She was going to pay for this. Yes, Tyrion was going to make her pay for this. He just had to figure out a clever way to get out of the trail. His trail was supposed to be in a fortnight, but he knew that it would probably come sooner than that time. The dwarf closed his mismatched eyes for a moment before a knock came on the cell door.

"Come in," the Imp announced unsure who would be visiting him at this hour.

Three men came into the room. Tyrion was surprised to see them. He didn't expect to see these three. He had heard from his Uncle Kevan that two of these men were going his judges along with his father. However, he was unsure what the Master of Whispers was doing here. He always seemed to come to Tyrion at the oddest hours.

"Lord Tyrion, Lord Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn Martell have come to discuss some important issues" the Master of Whispers remarked in a clam voice.

Tyrion arched an eyebrow at the two men. "And what do my judges want? A confession not in front of the entire court I'm certain"

Both men looked at him shaking their heads. "Your trail has been pushed up for the morning" Mace Tyrell had said.

Tyrion sighed, "Ah the faster for my execution, my lord father really wants to rid of me this time"

Prince Oberyn shook his head, "Lord Tywin is not pushing fast for the trail the Queen Regent is"

"My lovely sister always full of surprises" Tyrion remarked sarcastically.

"Your dear sister wants justice done, my lord" Varys remarked "However, I brought them here to discuss a civil matter, this is the best time. . ."

Tyrion cut him off, "To discuss what?"

Mace Tyrell looked at Tyrion and took out a piece of paper. The paper was old and it had the old Targaryen seal. "This was found in Jon Arryn's possessions"

"That is the old Targaryen seal and if I'm mistaken that was Aerys' seal" Tyrion said

"Correct" remarked Mace "It is addressed to Lord Tywin"

"And what did the Mad King want with my lord father?" Tyrion asked with a confusing look upon his face.

Mace handed the paper to Varys who then opened it and read it out loud.

_Lord Tywin of House Lannister,_

_Aerys of House Targaryen second of his name, King of the Andals, the__Rhoynar__and First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm has decreed that your son Tyrion Lannister be legalized and known as Aemon Targaryen, the second in line to the Iron Throne and will be summoned to King's Landing as soon as possible._

_-Lord Qarlton Chelsted, Hand of the King_

Tyrion just stared into space as Varys read the letter. "I'm getting really tired of being this so-called Targaryen"

"You have the right to the throne, Tyrion" Mace remarked.

"And are you going to call a Great Council?" the dwarf snapped "I know where your loyalty lies, my lords"

Oberyn looked at Tyrion for a moment, "And where are our loyalties, Imp?" as Varys and Mace looked at the dwarf with uncertainty.

"Your loyalties are not with my father, Lord Tyrell your loyalty has always been to the Targaryen's as have yours been Prince Oberyn as for you Varys, I'm assuming your loyalties lie with the Targaryen's are well" the dwarf remarked with a slight pause. "So what does this have to do with my trail? The whole Realm thinks I murdered Joffrey and to put this claim in front of the court will not do"

"You will let the trail go and then when we ask for a confession you'll demand a trail by battle" Mace responded quickly.

"And who will my champion be?" Tyrion asked bluntly.

"That is entirely up to you" Oberyn remarked with a slight grin. "Now get some rest the trail will take place soon"

The three men then left the dwarf in his cell. Tyrion sighed as he watched them leave. Once they had left he went to his makeshift bed on the floor and attempted to fall asleep. As he drifted off to sleep he began to dream more about dragons. This time the dreams were more intense and realistic. This one particular dream had the dragon that he was flying murdering his sister. Tyrion soon opened his mismatched eyes and noticed that he had awoken in another cold sweat. He groaned as he noticed the sunlight. His trail was to start soon. He forced himself up aching from the ground as his cell door opened and one of the gold cloaks had came in and gave him a bucket of water (for giving himself a bath), some supplies and food.

Tyrion took off his clothing and began to dump the bucket of water on himself. Once that was finished he placed back on his clothing and proceeded to eat the cold food. The food was Dornish eggs and sausage. He was not impressed with the meal, but he ate it anyway because he was hungry. Soon the gold cloaks told him it was time to go. Tyrion did not argue as he let the gold cloaks place the irons on him and escort him to where the trail was going to be held which was in the Great Hall where the Iron Throne was. As he entered the Great Hall he noticed that it had changed.

"Kingslayer" the court chanted as he walked past some people towards the front of the Great Hall. There stood Tommen on the stairs to the Iron Throne. Tyrion's heart sank as Tommen proclaimed that he will not sit on the trail and that in his stead would be the Hand of the King. Tyrion simply nodded as he knew that this would happen. Soon the three judges appeared in the room: his father sat on the Iron Throne as Prince Oberyn Martell and Lord Mace Tyrell sat on the left and right of the Iron Throne.

His father called his sister's first witness who was Ser Meryn. Ser Meryn was telling the tale of how he threaten Joffrey's life in the presence of the King's Guard.

"You were beating a child!" Tyrion exclaimed furiously loudly.

"Silence!" Lord Tywin's voice erupted in the room.

The questioning of Ser Meryn went on for some time and next came the Grand Maester who informed the court about what had poisoned Joffrey. The Grand Maester informed the court that the poison was called the Strangler and that it was taken out of his office when Tyrion had thrown him in the Black Cells. After Pycelle was finished with his testimony it was now Varys turn. Tyrion was quite surprised when Varys placed most of the blame on himself, but then went on to tell the court that Tyrion was the one who saved everyone from Stannis' sacking of the city. Finally, the final witness was summoned. Tyrion glanced over his shoulder to see who the final witness was and much to his horror it was Shae. He could have sworn that Varys had sent her away.

"Shae" he began as she walked past him not looking at him.

He watched her go to the stand and she began to tell the court everything she knew. Everything was lies. He would never kill Joffrey to have sex with Sansa and he never wanted the throne. Although, that was before he gotten the evidence last night about the Mad King. Perhaps this would be a good time to make his confession as Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrell wanted him to do and declare trail by battle. He closed his eyes for a moment and a little voice in his ear started to whisper.

"_Burn them all" the voice whispered "The traitors want you dead. Avenge me –avenge the throne. It is time the Targaryen dynasty was reestablished on the throne" _

Tyrion opened his eyes as they widen as the ghost of the Mad King appeared before him. The Mad King's ghostly figure was pale like he was before Jaime had slain him. Tyrion did not believe in ghosts and he certainly hoped that the rest of the court was not seeing this.

"_Traitors they are all traitors they wouldn't even acknowledge that you saved the city from Stannis, they shall all burn even the wrench who told you were her giant of Lannister,"_

The Mad King's ghost disappeared. Tyrion looked up at the Iron Throne to Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrell and Prince Oberyn. This was it the look on their faces was that they wanted a confession. And they were not going to be disappointed or would they be?

"My lords!" Tyrion exclaimed taking a deep breath. "Get this lying whore out of my sight" Tyrion said "And I'll give you your confession" Tyrion spat as he looked directly at the three lords. The gold cloaks then took Shae away.

"Guilty" he said as he could see a small smile appear on his father's face. "Is that what you want me to say?" He looked at the three lords as they nodded.

"So you admit you poisoned the King?" Tywin asked

Tyrion shook his head, "Of that I am innocent, I am guilty of a far more monstrous crime" he said taking a step forward towards his father. "I was born. I lived. I am guilty of being a dwarf, I confess it. And no matter how many times my good father forgave me, I have persisted in my infamy,"

Tywin shook his head in disappointment "This is folly, Tyrion," declared Lord Tywin. "Speak to the matter at hand. You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

Tyrion closed his eyes for a moment as he took a step back. "That is where you err, my lord. I have been on trial for being a dwarf my entire life," he said opening his mismatched eyes staring at his father.

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" his father said now standing.

"Nothing but this: I did not do it" turning towards his father then at Cersei. "I did not kill Joffrey although I wish that I had. Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores, I should have let Stannis kill you all, I should have burnt this city to the ground like the Mad King wanted to do," he turned from Cersei than to the sea of pale faces amongst the crowd of nobles. "I wish I was the monster you thought I was. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would have gladly saved my life to watch you all swallow it"

"Killer, Kingslayer, Monster!" the crowd shouted again.

"Silence!" his father remarked as he stood up trying to get the crowd to calm down.

"I will not give my life for the murder of Joffrey. And I know I will get no justice here, so I'll let the gods decide my fate" he says coldly as he glared at his father. "I demand a trail by battle"

Lord Tywin shook his head in disbelief as the Queen Regent got up.

"My champion shall be Ser Gregor Clegane" the Queen Regent said with a small smirk upon her face.

"Who will be your champion? I'm pretty certain the Imp will not want to fight the Mountain" Lord Mace remarked as the court erupted with laughter.

"No. . .I will fight him" Tyrion said with a slight smirk "Unless I can find a champion" Tyrion knew exactly what he was going to do. He would find someone to be his champion, if not then he would make the proper amends.

NOTES:

Tyrion and Sansa are both experiencing borderline Multiple personality disorder. Because the people around them what them to be someone who they are not. The next chapter will be a prologue and a new POV from across the sea.

.


	3. Across the Sea

DAENERYS I

Daenerys was asleep on her feathery bed in Meereen. She was stirring in her sleep yet again. She kept on having the same dream. It was a dream of a small man with one eye black, one eye green, and no nose. She didn't know what this meant, but almost every night he had come to her in her dreams. She was scared that it was a sorcerer trying to get into her dreams. The silver queen jerked up from her sleep. Her violet eyes gazed around the dark room as she got up from the bed and shifted to her robe that was on the nightstand next to her bed. She placed the silk blue robe over her shoulders and went to the window of her royal chambers to gaze over the city of Meereen.

As she gazed over the city – one of her handmaidens that were given to her by her late husband Khal Drogo had came into the room.

"Your grace would you like a bath or anything?" Irri asked as she bowed her head.

The dragon queen thought for a moment. "A hot bath would be nice and some olives along with wine" she said as she stared towards the city. "I also want you to arose my council I want to met at first light before I hold court to the people of Meereen" Daenerys hated holding her daily listening to the people, but her Hand thought it would be a good idea. _A Queen must listen to her people, _Ser Barristan would say. Irri nodded and departed the room.

She turned away from the window and went to sit down on one of her couches. As she sat down, Daario Naharis had appeared. The queen looked at her lover. She really didn't understand why she would take him as a lover. Perhaps she just wanted someone to love and that was better than having Ser Jorah her lover. Daario was more handsome than Ser Jorah and a better kisser. Daario had said nothing to her as he approached her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Why are you up at this hour, my love?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I had another dream" Daenerys remarked as she frowned.

Daario sat next to her. "The same dream?" he asked in a skeptical tone

"Yes, expect this time I have got the whole picture of the man, a small man I think they are called dwarves" she said unwary.

Daario laughed, "Dwarves? I have never seen one I could never tell you about them, I just know many people hate them and make fun of them – they are no warriors they are abominations"

Daenerys shook her head she was displeased with Daarios words. "Well, this dwarf seems to know what he is doing"

Daario frowned as he got up. "I will leave my queen alone for this evening,"

"Stay I wanted you to enjoy my bath with me" she said as he looked at her and nodded. She wanted him right now despite of whatever the dream she was having. Daario made her feel whole at times.

It was first light and Daenerys was waiting for her council her in chambers. She had decided it would be best to hold a council meeting in her chambers before her day would begin with listening to the various people of Meereen. She sat at the head of table wearing a blue and white gown. She was seated upright as she was sitting down in front of the people of Meereen when she would hold court. Her small hands were folded in front of her as she waited for her council members to show up. First, her Lord Commander and her Hand had entered, then her Master of Laws Ser Tony Hill, and finally Ser Jorah Mormont. She hated Ser Jorah for what he had done, but she had use for him and she knew the best use for him was going to come from this meeting.

"Your grace what do we owe this meeting for?" asked Ser Barristan with a slight yawn.

Daenerys had a feeling that raising this early was no good for her Hand, but she wanted to speak on the matter at Hand. She was going to tell them about her dream. Three of her councilors were from Westeros – perhaps they knew this dwarf.

"The reason why I wanted this meeting was because I had a dream or vision I'm unsure what it is, but I was wondering if my three advisors from Westeros knew this man," she paused for a bit as she went on to describe the man. Her purples hues looked at the room as their faces dropped in disbelief.

"That must be Tyrion Lannister," Ser Tony Hill's voice remarked as Jorah and Barristan knew who the Queen was describing, but didn't wish to say it.

Daenerys looked at Ser Hill. Ser Hill had came to her days after Ser Barristan had came into her service. Ser Hill had been a big help and if it weren't for him, she would probably not be where she was today. In all a sense, she trusted Ser Hill as she trusted Ser Barristan. Ser Jorah on the other hand, she had grew to distrust him – even when it was told to her that he was giving the Usurper information about her and what she was doing. That was no one's business. Daenerys couldn't forgive Jorah for what he had done, but she wanted to toss him outside the gates and never see him again. However, Ser Hill came to her that evening and told her things. She decided it was in her best interest to keep the bear around.

"This Tyrion is the Kingslayer's brother?" she asked

"And the Queen's brother, my queen" Ser Jorah remarked

"If I have been dreaming about him, is he my downfall or something more? He is riding a dragon, Lannister's are lions – why would they ride dragons? They are not the blood of the dragon, they are not descended from Old Valyria" Daenerys remarked.

Ser Barristan Selmy had finally spoken up, "Your grace, the Imp. . ." he trailed off unsure how to say this, "I should probably speak with you in private about that, maybe even with Ser Hill's ears as well"

Daenerys nodded and dismissed Ser Jorah away. It was just the silver queen and her two advisers. She hoped whatever her Hand would give her insight into this. "Go on Ser Barristan" she remarked.

"There is more to my tale about how your father loved Joanna Lannister," he began. "Your father had mistresses, every King or Queen does. Some Kings love their wives, as the same with Queens. However, your father was not always faithful to your mother, he had several mistresses and Lady Joanna was his favorite, he seldom would have her because she was always at Casterly Rock with the Twins; however, Lady Joanna came to King's Landing to celebrate Prince Aegon's birth" Barristan remarked, "Prince Aegon's birth marked the three years since Prince Daeron died and after two miscarriages, it was a joyous time for the Realm"

Daenerys looked at Ser Barristan, she didn't know she had other brothers. She just knew about Rhaegar and Viserys. She was stunned, she wanted to say something, but her lips wouldn't move.

"However, your father was sure that Aegon was a bastard and slept with Joanna and she became pregnant with the Imp, you may think I'm obscured for telling you this, but it is true, Aerys even admitted it to me, his words were, _a monster took my Joanna, my monster took the woman I love, I just hope the gods are merciful and do not take him from me, but I will never acknowledge him, but I will put him into power one day,"_ Barristan said pausing, "And by all means, he did put the boy into power, he named the Kingslayer to the Kingsguard and that forced Lord Tywin to make Tyrion his heir, but Tywin never acknowledged Tyrion as his heir"

Daenerys was in shock when she heard this. So she had a sibling alive. A bastard as they called them in Westeros. "Is he in King's Landing now?" she asked

"Last we heard he was in King's Landing" Ser Hill remarked "He just became Master of Coin and wedded. . ." Ser Hill trailed off. "He wedded Sansa Stark"

_I was told to hate the Usurpers dogs as Viserys called them. Now I'm related to them. My bastard brother married one of them, my nephews' Uncle is one of my advisers. I must send him to get my bastard brother, and his wife. My nephew can wait a little longer _"Ser Hill, I think it is time that Westeros knew that Lord Eddard Stark is alive" she said as Ser Hill looked at her nodding. "Take Ser Jorah with you, maybe they'll kill him for us or maybe he will prove his worth again, bring me my bastard brother and his wife to Meereen, my nephew in the North can wait a little longer"


End file.
